


Jealously

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get jealous when another girl is flirting with Victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously

On light feet you walked into Oswald`s club with a smile on your lips. You were going to surprise Victor tonight, you thought he needed a break since he had been working so hard lately. Mr. Cobblepot would likely be very angry seeing you there, disturbing his hitman while he worked. But you didn`t care. You needed to see Victor tonight, so long had it been since you were intimate and you needed to at least feel his arms around your body and his soft lips against yours. 

The moment you spotted him at the bar, your heart dropped to the floor and scattered into a million pieces. Victor was standing there with his hand on a woman's hip, his dark eyes sparkling in delight as the woman was talking, a crooked smirk playing in the corner of his mouth. You recognized that look, you recognized it all to well. It was the same look he had the first time you met. Feeling the rage build up inside you, you picked up your scattered heart and put it back inside, all broken and twisted. 

How dare he do this to you? You loved him when no one else did. You accepted him like no one else did! You accepted him just the way he was. Did he really think that this...this whore with her perfect hair and her perfect body would accept him like you did?

With anger filling your veins and fuming your jealousy, you march right over to them and Victor had only time to stare at you with widened eyes before you grabbed the woman`s arm and dragged her away from him, shoving her against the bar. 

“You stay away from my boyfriend, bitch!” you growled as you pressed your arm against her throat. It amused you to see her trembling, scared eyes staring back at you and a grin formed on your lips. 

“I...I'm sorry. I didn't know,” she whispered shakily and you looked her over once before releasing your hold and she was quick to walk away from your furious eyes glaring her down.

Turning around to look at your boyfriend, he was still in a shocked state. Never had he seen you this angry and so furious...so violent. It made his blood run hot through his veins and down to his groin, awakening his desire. But by the look on your face, he could clearly see that such thoughts didn’t invade your mind.

You gave him a tear filled glare before you turned around and started walking away. Victor was quick to grab your arm and stop you. Standing up only inches behind you, his chest brushed against your hair and as he leaned down to speak in your ear, his musky scent of whiskey nestled its way into your mind. 

“Baby, let me explain.” he coerced but you closed your eyes before you pulled out of his grip and turned around to face him. You had to clench your fist not to slap him across the face right then and there. 

“What the hell is there to explain? I saw with my own eyes what happened. I'm not blind you know!” you shot daggers at him as you spitted out your words. You couldn't stand staying there and look into his dark eyes that looked so calmly back at you.

How could he be so fucking calm? 

Ready to walk away again, he seized your arm once more and you tried to pull away, but he was to strong this time. Too tight was his hand wrapped around your upper arm, sure to leave bruises for days. So you surrendered and stopped moving. 

“Please, let go. Just let me go,” you whispered with your face turned away. 

“No,” he said firmly, “I will never let you go baby.” Gently he cupped your face with his free hand and forced you to look at him. The hurt in your eyes broke his heart and he shook his head.  
“I'm sorry babe...it was just work stuff, okay.”

You stared at him in disbelief. Work stuff? Yeah, right!

“What, so Penguin has you whoring around now? Is that it? You expecting me to fall for that crap? You really think that I'm that stupid, do you?” Your whole body was shaking with anger and you turned your head away from his grasp. 

“Of course I don't think that you are stupid babe. It was just...she works close with one of Penguin’s associates who has been giving him some problem. Cobblepot asked me to try and find out more through her. That's all.”

That's all? Was he kidding? 

“Well, I ain't having that Victor! If this is how you work...if you are out here flirting with other girls, then...then I can't be with you. I’m sorry, but that just the way it is.” At those words you turned around again and walked away. 

Victor sighed deeply. Damn, you were one stubborn girl! 

_"Damn him! Damn him!”_ You yelled internally as you walked out of the club. Suddenly you felt strong arms snaking around your body and you immediately recognised Victor’s scent and his body against yours. 

“Now you listen to me girl!” he growled into your neck. “I will never do something like that again. Okay babe. I will tell Penguin I won't work like that.He really can't object, he is still scared of what I can do. Even now when he is in charge.” He brushed your hair to the side and started leaving hot kisses on your nape and down your neck. Closing your eyes, you felt yourself melting under his touch. 

Damn! He knew exactly where your soft spot was. Exactly where he would kiss you with those soft lips…

When a moan slipped your lips, he smirked against your skin. 

“Fine Victor,” you breathed, “but if something like this happens again…”

“I know, I know. You leave...Now, how about we go home and finish this somewhere more comfortable. Say, like our bed.” he husked in your ear. 

Turning around, you rolled your eyes at him as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “You, my dear sir, are incorrigible.”


End file.
